


Expotition

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2009:</p><p>Eight and Sam prepare for a little excursion. Eight travels light...Sam redefines Hyacinth Bucket... I think Sam should just about manage...:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expotition

The Doctor watched Sam, amazed. She was going through a vast pile of things on the floor beside her.

"Extra pairs of knickers-check! Extra bras-check! Water-check! Food-check! Toothbrush, toothpaste, floss-check! Extra socks-check! Dry shampoo-check! Extra t-shirts, extra jeans...Oh, and I mustn't forget several pairs of shoes..." The amount of things was rapidly piling up. A giant haversack, two duffle bags and a wheelie-suitcase stood by to receive them.

The Doctor, chuckling, looked on, by now quite amused. "Sam, we're only going to explore the TARDIS library."

"Exactly."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this is from Winnie the Pooh, chapter 8 - "In Which Christopher Robin Leads an Expotition to the North Pole".
> 
> Eight's library is frequently described as huge and other such terms. In 2009 and in 2011, I acquired a couple of library themed puzzles from Ravensburger. I think they would be an excellent representation of what Eighth's TARDIS library might look like - especially, the one from 2011. 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/8Ds_TARDISLibrary_zpsacb5cd12.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
> The one on the left is called, "World of Words" and it's an even closer approximation of how I see Eight's TARDIS library that my other one, "Sanctuary of Knowledge". The area with the red sofa is so close to how I see the main room in Eight's library that it scares me. :) I'm posting a montage of both. I like to think that if one goes through the shelves between the staircase and the globe in the left-hand photo and turns right just beyond those shelves, one comes to the room in the other photo. Seems perfect for Eight's TARDIS library.


End file.
